


Fic n°2 in angst

by endrega_Turtlesse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Sorry, M/M, no happy ending, tw divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: Some things aren't meant to last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fic n°2 in angst

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no happy ending - if that isn't your thing, don't read. Tony and Bucky got divorced, their life together is ending, just as it happens irl sometimes.

Sometimes things weren’t meant to last. Tony looked out the window, mug of coffee in his hand, for the last time.

“Hey, Tony.” Bucky stepped in behind him, and Tony turned.

“You’re early,” Tony remarked, and Bucky shrugged.

“Took less time to come than I thought it would. I didn’t want to be late.”

Tony let the edges of his lips pull up into a smile.

“I appreciate that,” he said. Took another sip of coffee.

“So, you’ve got everything packed up?” Bucky asked idly, looking around. It really was a sad sight, the kitchen empty and devoid of all life. So different from when they moved in together. They were full of love and joy and hope for a better future.

“Except this mug.” Tony raised it up, and the corner of Bucky’s lips lifted.

They lapsed into silence, and Tony turned to look back out the window. The truck would be here any moment, now. He was glad, too. Him and Bucky… they managed to part on good terms, and that was more than his own parents had. Or many of their acquaintances, for that matter. But it was awkward now, awkward like it had never been before. Behind him, he could feel Bucky moving around; maybe he took out his phone, maybe he’s just looking at the last exposed bones of their relationship.

It was only fair, really, selling the house. They bought it together, both of their savings going into it, and Tony couldn’t afford to buy Bucky’s part. This way, they were both going to a nice, simple apartment. Not that Tony had been in Bucky’s, but Natasha assured him it was nice. Compared to New York prices.

Still, Tony was going to miss the workspace he had here. It would have been nice, staying here. Although Rhodey was right, maybe, and it would have done him no good to stay where memories of Bucky were everywhere. Even just the last few weeks, here without Bucky, made him melancholy.

“Your apartment all ready to be moved into?” Bucky broke the silence once more, and Tony held back a sigh.

“Yes, was just there yesterday.” Tony turned back to Bucky with a slightly forced smile. Where the hell was the truck? “Took there most of what I could move without a truck. Just needs all these boxes moved in.”

Bucky nodded silently, and Tony wondered if it would be rude to turn back to the window again.

“There’re the trucks.” Bucky straightened out, nodding out the window. Tony turned back, and indeed, the two moving trucks were just pulling up the driveway.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” Tony drained the last of his coffee and placed it in the open box at his feet. He’d wash it in the apartment. He quickly knelt down to close up the box while Bucky was already moving towards the front door.

By the time Tony got into the corridor, the movers were already coming inside.

“Morning,” he nodded at them, and they nodded back.

“Morning,” the one in the lead greeted. “Where do you want us to start?”

“The delicate things are in the kitchen, they need to go on top. Other than that, whatever is more convenient for you. Gotta strip the house clean. There’s a note on every box and piece of furniture that’ll tell you which truck it needs to go into.”

“Aight,” the mover nodded, and Tony stood back to let them pass.

“Well,” Bucky drawled from the door, his accent coming out in a way that still almost made Tony’s heart beat faster. “This seems final.”

“No shit,” Tony snorted. “How long do you reckon it’ll take?”

Bucky shrugged. “Dunno. We’ll see, I guess.”

They fell into awkward silence once more. It felt more awkward, somehow. Maybe because Tony didn’t have a mug in his hands anymore to fiddle with. Maybe Bucky already felt this way in the kitchen. If he did, Tony couldn’t really fault him for trying to break the silence.

God, this felt awful. It wasn’t the fault of either of them, but at that moment, Tony really wished he could hate Bucky for it. Felt like it would’ve been easier, if there were a reason for this. Everyone kept telling him this was better, _at least you could part amicably, Tony!_ , but. But it felt more cruel, somehow. Just, having drifted apart, growing distant. A rift between them that proved impossible to bridge.

They tried, too. For the first time in his life, Tony went to therapy. Bucky did, too. And together, to couple’s counselling. It had felt ridiculous, somehow, sitting on that couch, but Tony was willing to do what it took. He could admit Bucky probably was, too.

It just wasn’t enough.

A door slammed somewhere in the house, and Tony snapped out of his reverie.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll go wait in the kitchen,” he motioned awkwardly, avoiding looking at Bucky. “I need to take care of some emails.”

“Sure,” Bucky snorted, and Tony felt his hackles rise. Well, it wasn’t Bucky’s problem anymore, if he spent too much working. He had warned Bucky, when they started dating. His job was demanding, it wasn’t like… Oh, well. That wasn’t a problem anymore, either, was it. The joys of divorce.

He did have some urgent emails to answer, too. He couldn’t concentrate on them this morning; his brain just kept running back to the boxes, and all the sticky notes on every single thing in the house.

He’d just answer them, while they waited for the movers to pack up the trucks.

It didn’t even take a full hour to move everything into the trucks. That felt wrong, somehow. Their life together, cleaned out and packed away in less than an hour. He would have said it’d take more. But maybe that was just sentimentality stuck in him.

The house was empty, save for the two of them. The empty hallway glared accusingly at him, almost like the house was demanding they make this right.

Sometimes, there is no way to make it right.

“So, this is it,” Bucky nodded at the trucks and movers outside.

“This is it,” Tony nodded.

They stood in the foyer for a moment longer, staring at each other. How does one say goodbye to a husband he divorced? To a house they made theirs, together? To a life they built on shared hopes and dreams?

“Well, see you around,” Tony grinned at Bucky, and put on his sunglasses.

Not like this.


End file.
